Trip to the Doctor's
by armybro8
Summary: Egoist. Hiroki has to go to the hospital for a physical. But since his regular doctor is sick, he has to see the on-call doctor, Kusama-sensei...


**Fixed the breaking issue that occurred when discontinued the use of several "-"'s at once, along with some errors…albeit not all of them.**

**X X X**

Hiroki walked up to the plastic countertop nervously, biting his lip and tapping his fingers against his jeans. As he approached, the young blonde woman on the opposite side of the clear plastic wall smiled as she asked,

"Name, please?"

"Kamijo Hiroki."

The woman nodded and looked down, her finger landing on the ten thirty slot for Dr. Hayashi, which was scheduled for Hiroki. She bit her lip apologetically as she looked back up at him, and stated,

"I'm sorry, but Hayashi-sensei is sick and won't be in today. Would you like to reschedule, or would you like to see the on-call doctor?"

Hiroki sighed in disappointment. _Dammit._ He was already there, so he didn't feel like rescheduling, plus, the on-call doctor was usually quick when administering physicals, so he probably wouldn't be in this damn hospital as long. "I'll just see the on-call doctor."

"Okay, we'll call you when he's ready."

Hiroki nodded and turned around, walking towards the empty chairs in front of the TV. He crossed his arms and glared at the news, ignoring what was actually on TV. Hiroki had always hated going to the doctor's, even as a child. Unfortunately, the university required all the teachers to get physicals once every few years, and Hiroki's was long overdue.

Hiroki watched one-by-one as patients were called back by different nurses to their respective doctors. He glared harder at the TV as he thought of the unknown on-call doctor.

Hiroki stood and walked back over to the countertop once it was unoccupied by patients who were signing in. "Excuse me, but who is the on-call doctor?" Hiroki asked the woman curiously.

"Kusama-sensei," the blonde answered as she scribbled an unknown number onto a sticky note. She smiled and looked up at Hiroki. "He's right over there." She pointed her pen to her left, pointing to a tall, raven-haired man in a bright white lab coat with his back turned.

Hiroki's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Nowaki!"

**X X X**

Nowaki walked into the blindingly bright room with a large grin on his face. "Hello, Hiro-san," Nowaki said as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"…Nowaki," Hiroki grumbled as he crossed his legs on the tall paper-covered table, making the paper crinkle as he moved.

Nowaki sat down on the small green swivel chair and set Hiroki's file on the white plastic countertop. Nowaki opened the folder and quickly glanced over the charts and markings while he asked,

"Why are you here? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need a physical. The university requires all of the professors to get one once every couple of years."

"When's the last time you went to the doctor, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked as he stood up and washed his hands in the small sink on the opposite counter.

"Err…" Hiroki thought about it. "About four or five years ago, I guess. I think the last time I went was when I got my physical to apply at M."

Nowaki's eyes widened as he shut off the water. "Hiro-san! That's not healthy; you need to get a check-up every year!" he gently scolded as he dried off his hands.

Hiroki shrugged in response and uncrossed his legs. "Let's just get this over with."

Nowaki sighed at his thick-headed lover and nodded. "Okay. First, we need to check your eyesight. Follow me." Nowaki opened the door and exited to the right, Hiroki jumping off the table and following close behind him.

"Hey, Nowaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you the on-call doctor?"

"Every one does it from time to time, but no one really likes to do clinic duty, and they try to pass it off onto the interns. Okay, now stop on this line right here," Nowaki directed, stopping Hiroki at a small tape mark on the floor.

Hiroki did as he was told—though he wasn't entirely happy about Nowaki ordering him around—and stopped at the mark. He covered one eye, then the other, reading the first six lines perfectly, but stumbling on the seventh line.

"Okay, Hiro-san, that's good. We can go back to the exam room now," Nowaki said, noting Hiroki's uncorrected 20/30 vision in his record as they walked back towards the room.

Nowaki sat the tan folder on the countertop again and walked over to Hiroki, who was sitting on the exam table again. "Now, I need to check your pulse." Nowaki stated, grabbing his lover's right wrist and holding it in his finger tips.

A jolt of electricity rushed through Hiroki's body, tickling his spine. He blushed deeply as Nowaki held his wrist; Hiroki was sure that his pulse would read higher than normal, because Nowaki was making his heart beat so hard. It was practically a silent confession; one simple touch and his heart was pounding madly.

Nowaki tried to stifle a smile as his lover's pulse, indeed, read higher than normal. "Just relax," he whispered, taking Hiroki's pulse again for a second, more accurate reading.

Hiroki closed his eyes and tried to ignore Nowaki, calming his heart beat slightly. Nowaki recorded the results this time, though they were still a tad higher than what was normal. As he walked back over to Hiroki, he plugged up his ears with his stethoscope and breathed on the circular metal plate to warm it. He slowly lifted up Hiroki's shirt and slid the cool metal up his soft, slightly flushed skin. Hiroki shuttered at the contrast of temperature, and began to take slow, deep breaths.

Hiroki calmed down after he'd taken several deep breaths, allowing Nowaki to listen to his heart and lungs. After that, he checked Hiroki's temperature and blood pressure, and administered a long-overdue tetanus shot.

"Hiro-san, have you ever broken any bones?"

"My last three metacarpels, just once."

"Any surgeries?"

"No."

"Have you ever had your follow up your TB test?"

"Shouldn't these already be on my file?"

"It _should_, but since you don't go the doctors every year like you should, it isn't."

"…Yes, I have," Hiroki grumbled as he stood up from the table. He crossed his arms, hoping that they were done now.

"Do you remember if it was positive?"

"It was negative…are we finished yet?"

"Not yet, but almost."

Hiroki groaned, glaring at Nowaki's back as the he recorded the results on Hiroki's file.

"…now Hiro-san, I'm going to have to check your prostate," Nowaki stated calmly, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. "So, stand up and pull your pants down."

Hiroki glared at him. "When the hell do you get off, talking to me like that!"

"When I'm the doctor, and you're the patient. Now, pull down your pants."

Hiroki's eyes widened as he watched Nowaki pour some of the medical grade lubricant onto to of his gloved fingers. He began to feel a bit worried about Nowaki _checking his prostate, _as he says. He hoped the big lug wasn't just doing this for his own enjoyment. But, he did as he was told, and hopped off the table, a faint blush spreading across his face as he fiddled with his pants.

He let his pants drop to the floor with a small _clank_ as the metal belt buckle hit the white tile floor. He turned around to face the table again and pulled down his underwear, exposing his backside to Nowaki. He, embarrassingly, was starting to get hard, and he hoped Nowaki wouldn't notice.

Nowaki swallowed hard and came up behind his partly clothed lover. He put his ungloved hand on Hiroki's shoulder, making him jump. "I'm going to try and be as professional as possible, Hiro-san." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Just try to imagine it's another doctor doing this."

Hiroki nodded, bending over and sticking his ass in the air. He stepped out of one pant leg to spread his hips wider, opening himself up to Nowaki. _Like I've never done _that_ before_, Hiroki reflected with a blush.

Hiroki bit down on his bottom lip as two of Nowaki's fingers poked at his entrance before sliding inside with ease, fingers prodding around in search of his prostate. Once he found it, he poked and rubbed up against it, in search of any swelling or abnormalities.

Hiroki buried his face in his forearms, trying to stifle an uncontrollable moan as Nowaki's fingers continued to rub against his prostate. Normally he was fine whenever a doctor administered this part of the physical, but the fact that the doctor was Nowaki changed everything. Rather than this being a repulsive medical examination, it was a normal part of their foreplay.

Nowaki smiled as he heard his lover's moan. "Enjoying this, Hiro-san?" he teased.

"S-shuddup…" Hiroki snapped, eyes and neck rolling back as Nowaki's fingers rubbed a little harder, this time for Hiroki's pleasure rather than research. Hiroki felt a wave of sudden emptiness crash over him as Nowaki removed his fingers from the inside of his body, leaving an aroused Hiroki on display. Nowaki turned around, removing his gloves, and recorded the final results in the folder.

"You're fine," Nowaki noted, coughing.

When he turned back around, Hiroki was in the same—rather awkward, yet slightly enticing—position; face pressed into his forearms, which were resting on the table, ass sticking out in the air, breathing harsh from intense arousal.

"…Hiro-san, please pull your pa-" Nowaki began before he was momentarily silenced by Hiroki's eager lips. Hiroki threw his arms around Nowaki's neck, pulling their bodies closer even as their mouths parted. "-nts."

Hiroki took one of Nowaki's hands and guided them onto his half-hard naked organ, gently wrapping his long fingers around the shaft.

Nowaki's eyes widened and he attempted to pull his hand away. "We shouldn't," he warned.

"We should," Hiroki insisted, keeping Nowaki's hand firmly in its place. He wasn't normally this forward, but Nowaki had already gotten him warmed up, and he'll be damned if he has about to walk out of the hospital with a raging hard-on.

"Hiro-san, if someone were to walk in or hear us, I would get in _so_ much trouble."

"Then I suggest we be really quiet," Hiroki whispered, pulling Nowaki in for another kiss.

Nowaki sighed, returning the kiss after mulling over the consequences in his mind. He could get fired if someone would hear them, but the door was locked, and the walls were thick, so moans probably couldn't be heard. There was no way a doctor would try to walk in uninvited anyway, so that wasn't an issue. Plus, Hiroki was actually making a move on _him_ for once, and he wanted to soak up every moment of it, no matter where they were.

"I wish you were this forward more often," Nowaki admitted, moving his hands to Hiroki's ass. He effortlessly lifted his excited uke up onto the table, leaving his pants and underwear in a small wrinkled pile on the floor. Hiroki excitedly wrapped his legs around Nowaki's waist, tucking his thighs underneath the lab coat before beginning to remove it. They both got to work in hastily removing Nowaki's pants and underwear, leaving them on the ground with Hiroki's.

Nowaki quickly unbuttoned Hiroki's shirt, trailing kisses down the flushed skin as his mouth descended. He laid Hiroki back on the table, pressing butterfly kisses to Hiroki's lower abdomen before dipping his tongue inside his lover's belly button.

Hiroki moaned softly; back arching up off of the table and hips grinding into Nowaki's chest. He felt incredibly embarrassed for groaning at something as minuscule and stupid as _that,_ but stopped caring the moment Nowaki took his erection into his mouth in one swift move.

"N…Nowaki," Hiroki whimpered, reaching down with one hand and tangling his fingers in his lover's hair.

Nowaki hummed, rolling his tongue over the head and tasting the sweet pre-cum that began to seep from the engorged tip. He let his hands skim up the insides of Hiroki's slim thighs, lightly massaging the sensitive pale flesh with his warm hands. Nowaki continually bobbed his head up and down, tasting every inch of Hiroki's arousal.

Hiroki felt the familiar tingle in his nether regions, and his back arched in response. Nowaki pulled away quickly, keeping Hiroki from coming before he was permitted.

"Brat…" Hiroki pouted.

"…do you want me to prepare you some more?" Nowaki asked before he pulled Hiroki up from the table and began kissing his pouting lips.

"No, just get to the point already!" Hiroki yelled, half-heartedly glaring at Nowaki.

"Shh, quiet, Hiro-san. There are people next door."

"S-sorry…" Hiroki whispered.

Nowaki left Hiroki momentarily, only to turn around and retrieve the exam lubricant from moments ago. He quickly slicked himself down, and rushed back over to his lover. He lifted Hiroki's legs and bent the brunet's knees so that he could drape his legs over the taller man's shoulders. Hiroki supported himself by leaving his hands on the table, his back bent forward so that he could remain upright and within his lover's gaze.

Nowaki took his slick cock into one hand, guiding it towards Hiroki's heated entrance, slowly beginning to push inside.

"Ahhh…" Hiroki groaned as he was penetrated.

Hiroki, as always, was tight and perfect around Nowaki's cock as he was swallowed in his lover's heavenly heat. As soon as Nowaki was all the way inside, Hiroki slowly moved his legs down and encircled Nowaki's waist in his thighs, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck to better support himself, and Nowaki held onto Hiroki's back tightly so he wouldn't have to strain himself so much.

All of a sudden, Nowaki began to move, slowly pulling out before hesitating, and pushing all the way back inside that incredibly hot tunnel of tight, clenching muscles.

Hiroki, choosing to ignore the slight discomfort of his un-stretched muscles being torn apart, gently grabbed at Nowaki's hair. God, he loved his hair. Jet black, incredibly soft, wonderfully thick. And it always smelled so damn good, too; like coconuts and lime.

He ran his fingers through the thick locks, lightly massaging his lover's scalp as Nowaki incessantly pushed into him.

Hiroki stared into Nowaki's calm, blue, love-filled eyes, which were gazing back at him as if he were the most important thing in the world, the only thing that mattered. Hiroki lost himself in the heat of their intense passion, leaning in and pressing a sloppy kiss to Nowaki's panting lips. Too far lost in each other to really care about what they were kissing, they slobbered all over the other's face, kissing jaws and noses instead of lips. Hiroki suddenly pulled away and bit his lip in an attempt to stifle an uncontrollable moan as Nowaki gently stroked _that _spot.

They both soon felt the familiar heat pool in their lower bellies, near where they were connected so intimately. Nowaki continued to hold Hiroki with one arm as the other made its way to his lover's straining erection, which was bouncing freely between them. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the seeping tip, giving it a gentle, affectionate squeeze before moving his tightened fist up and down in swift motions. Hiroki's head fell forward, eyes squeezing shut as they both felt the small explosions of pleasure began to set off inside them. Hiroki's pink lips parted in rapture and Nowaki captured them between his own, continuing to pump him wildly. Their nether regions tingled impatiently, desperately aching for release.

The two men stifled a moan in each other's mouths as they climaxed simultaneously. Hiroki grabbed at Nowaki's back, pulling their heated bodies closer together as his seed leaking out over his lover's hand and pooled between their sweaty stomachs. Nowaki pushed inside one final time, coming hard inside of the brunet. Even as their lips parted, their bodies stayed connected as they slowly came down from their incredible high.

Nowaki batted Hiroki's hair out of his eyes and pressed their sweaty foreheads together, heavily panting into each other's flushed faces. Hiroki closed his eyes, relaxing, while Nowaki squeezed him tighter.

"I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered, pulling out as soon as he began to soften.

"Y-yeah…" Hiroki whispered back, tangling his fingers in that impossibly soft black hair that he absolutely loved. "H-hey," he sniffed, "what time do you get off work tonight?" he stuttered, voice still a little shaky from his intense climax.

"Nine," Nowaki answered, tracing invisible circles on Hiroki's back with his fingers, under his slightly damp, unbuttoned shirt. "Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Oh, does Hiro-san want to do this again when I get home tonight?" Nowaki said cheekily, smiling.

"Dumbass," Hiroki muttered, slapping Nowaki's back gently, unwilling to admit that the younger man had hit it spot on. "I just hate being in the apartment all alone…" he grumbled, pressing his face into Nowaki's slick neck.

Nowaki smiled and ran his fingers through his lover's brunet locks. "I have to get back to work," he said unhappily, pressing an apologetic kiss to Hiroki's temple.

Hiroki nodded and reluctantly released his tight hold on the doctor, letting his legs fall back over the edge of the table. Nowaki bent down quickly to pull his pants back up, fastening them before walking over to the counter and grabbing a generous amount of paper towels. He wet them down quickly before beginning to clean Hiroki's stomach and the table he was sitting on.

Hiroki quietly hopped off of the table after his stomach was cleaned and began to pull his pants back on. As he finished buttoning up his shirt, Nowaki had finished cleaning the table of any suspicious stickiness.

"I'll see you tonight, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, pressing a chaste kiss to Hiroki's frowning lips. "I promise to make it home as soon as I can."

"O-okay…" Hiroki whispered, trying not to make it too obvious that he was counting down the minutes until Nowaki would be holding him again. They walked out the door, one after the other, in separate directions, but with the knowledge that in a few short hours, they'd be together again.

**END**

**X X X**

**All of those god-awful grammatical dialogue errors are gone at least. *wipes sweat off forehead***

…**I know some people have an issue with the whole "HERP DERP Nowaki is a pediatrician, not an adult doctor! BLAH BLAH I KNOW EVERYTHING". …GTFO. **

**Nowaki is an intern, not a resident. They're different. While he has his medical degree, he's still taking classes to become specialized in the field of pediatrics, which is why he isn't a resident yet. Since he isn't a resident (which is working with supervision in his **_**specialized field**_**), he wouldn't necessarily work with children ****all**** day long. It's possible he'll work with adults from time to time.**

**Ever watch "House"? You'll notice he complains about clinic duty from time to time. That's what I imagined Nowaki had to work—clinic duty: an unfortunate part of everyone's week.**


End file.
